A Demon's Binding 100th Review Celebration!
by kitkatam
Summary: This is an angst-y one shot i wrote. Enjoy! Read my other stories if you enjoyed this one! I swear, not all my stories are this depressing/sad!


This is a one shot celebrating my 100th review on A Demon's Binding. I received this review from dontpanic421980 on 7/19/12. Thank you for reading my stories! And if you're reading this without ever having read A Demon's Binding, I urge you to check it out! This is rather short but without further ado, enjoy this one shot!

* * *

Thoughts of Ciel filled Sebastian's mind, the way the boy moved, spoke, the way that glint arrived in Ciel's eye when he thought of something he could use to torture the older male. The innocent but defiled way the boy thought due to his past, everything drew the demon in. Perhaps even the beauty of the younger male's blue orbs captured him.

All he knew was that the boy had him trapped around his childishly small finger. Before Sebastian even knew he was able to feel the emotion, the boy had wormed his way into his heart; he fell in love with the child, a ridiculous notion, no? An all powerful demon falling in love with a human child, his dinner, none the less…Sebastian couldn't help but smile at this thought.

Every touch that was exchanged, every kiss, every passionate stare the two had shared was forever etched into his memory. The demon thought of the small inexperienced boy…how was it that with such small, nervous hands, he managed to bring the demon to his knees?

He remembered something the boy had said once during post-sex cuddling. The boy had asked him what he would do if he were to die before the demon collected his soul. Sebastian responded with a simple "I would mourn over lost love." That was the closest either of them had ever come to saying "I love you."

Those sinful lips of his…I would murder millions just to get him back. Maybe it was meant to be this way; maybe this is what happens when a divine being falls in love with a mere human.

Sebastian remembered everything about the boy, thinking back to every detail longingly. The burn that adorned the small boy's side, his beautiful hair, his elegant face, even the way Ciel's eye's danced with mischief when the situation didn't even seem to call for such a look. Then there were the more subtle things, like how pain or depression always graced the sapphire orbs.

Sebastian had done everything to stop it from happening…he had even gave away his demonic powers to save the boy from himself. Ciel was self-destructive. He didn't care what happened to him, so long as his revenge was granted.

Now, Sebastian was a mere human, with nothing to show for his efforts. All Ciel wanted was someone to love him forever, and Sebastian knew it couldn't be him. As a demon, he was bound to take the child's soul. It was inevitable. But Sebastian couldn't bring himself to be the cause of his loved one's death. So he gave up his powers, finding that he no longer even wanted the ultimate power being a demon graced him with.

Now Sebastian couldn't stop the words he had always wanted to tell the boy, "I love you." He repeated over and over as he stared at the rock in front of him. He fell to his knees; the now mortal man felt a tear roll down his face while whispering "I said that I love you! Why isn't that enough?" he let his torso fall forward, his face landing in the nest of his arms. The rain hit his back as it started raining harder, mud splashed up as he hit the ground. He made a strange sound that sounded like a mix between a tormented cry and an angry growl.

The ex-demon's life meant nothing now, and without his demonic powers, he had no purpose.

As soon as Sebastian had given up his powers, he rushed to tell Ciel that he was ready to spend forever with him as a human. The boy had already achieved his revenge on those who murdered his parents, so he was waiting for Sebastian to take his soul in the study. When he reached the hallway the study was in, he heard a sound he recognized. It was a sound he had spent years listening to it, the sound had evolved greatly over the few decades it had been in existence, but there was no doubting it. That was the sound of a pistol shot.

The loud sound resonated through the hallways and caused Sebastian to freeze. "No." he muttered, disbelief prominent in his voice. "No!" he screamed as he ran towards the door Ciel was behind. He didn't hesitate or knock; he pushed open the door.

There, behind the desk sat a limp Ciel. He approached the desk slowly; he covered his mouth when he got a better look at the wound that went from temple to temple. Sebastian felt his mortal stomach heave, and then he threw up. It was mostly stomach acid, considering he never at human food. Blood leaked from the boys head, down to the floor. It was anything but a slowly trickle, it seemed that the boy was bleeding out completely from his head.

He then saw a blood splattered note on the desk. He over looked it at first, but as he stood again he looked at it further. It had the words "I love you" crudely written on it, once he flipped it over, he noticed it was a well thought out will, leaving everything he owned to his five helpers; Finny, Meyrin, Bard, Tanaka, and Sebastian Michaelis. But as to who the "I love you" went to was obvious. The boy knew that Sebastian would be the one to find him.

The evening went through Sebastian's head as he screamed in agony and continued to beat the ground beneath him. More tears continued to flow down the man's face as the sad face of his lover flashed in his mind.

If only he had been there sooner, if only he had run faster, his love would still be alive. He would let Sebastian hold him, love him, need him.

If only he had been there for the boy in his time of need…

* * *

Sorry if that was depressing! This is my first time attempting to write in third person, so tell me if it sucks so i can be sure to never do it again. Review, and check out my other stories! This was something new that I wanted to try, i really hope it didn't suck too bad. Thanks for reading! Until next time, bye!


End file.
